Professor Uzumaki
by Banci Taman Lawang
Summary: Prompt: Bagaimana jika Si Ninja Nomor Satu yang Paling Berisik mengajar di Hogwarts? [pos-The Last] [tahun ke enam Harry Potter and The Half-Blood Prince] [canon pairings] [BF]


Professor Uzumaki — kurang lebih 1800 kata, prompt dari banyak fic Naruto crossover Harry Potter dimana para Shinobi jadi Professor mata pelajaran baru.

Karakter: Naruto, Hinata (dua-duanya hampir 19) balita!Boruto (dibawah satu tahun), Hermione, Harry, Neville; menyebut nama Ron (semuanya pada tahun ke-enam di Hogwarts) dan anonim dari Ravenclaw (si Mclaggen mungkin? eh, idk) **Canon pairings** — NaruHina (obviously) dan HermioneRon (kalau kalian menyipitkan mata) **Enjoy.**

* * *

 **Professor Uzumaki**

* * *

Neville menemukan Trevor di pinggir danau, dipeluk Professor asing berambut pirang vibran yang seketika melambai ketika ia menangkap Neville dalam pandangnya.

Professor itu menjadi topik perbincangan banyak murid, semenjak ia diperkenalkan pada makan malam pertama oleh Dumbledore, sebagai Professor pada kelas baru khusus murid tahun keenam dan ketujuh, kurikulum untuk memperkenalkan penggunaan sihir di luar benua. Ia bukan menjadi topik perbincangan karena kelas baru yang ia ajarkan, tetapi dirinya sendiri.

Professor Uzumaki tidak terlihat lebih tua dari Neville, walau tinggi _pemuda?_ pria berambut pirang vibran itu mengalahkannya dengan jarak beberapa sentimeter—jika bingkai pintu Hogwarts berukuran normal, sang Professor mungkin hampir akan terus mendapati kepalanya terbentur bagian atas bibir pintu.

Rumor mengatakan bahwa Professor Uzumaki lulus saat umurnya dua belas tahun. Neville belum pernah mendengar kabar bahwa jalur akselerasi dibuka dalam sekolah sihir, kalau iya, Neville yakin _teman satu asramanya_ dengan rambut kriting tebal panjang yang terkenal akan kepintarannya sudah lulus.

Sang Professor juga tidak banyak menggunakan tongkat sihir; Neville hanya bisa menghitung dengan jari berapa kali ia melihat Professor Uzumaki menggunakan tongkat sihir—mungkin ia bisa saja salah, mengingat memorinya yang tidak begitu bagus.

Ia pun terkenal dengan sifat yang sangat-sangat ramah, seakan, sang Professor tidak perduli latar belakang keluargamu dan dari asrama mana kau berasal. Ia terlihat berusaha berteman dengan semua orang. Bahkan Harry pernah mengakui Professor Uzumaki menjadi guru favoritnya, hanya karena sang _pemuda?_ pria memperlakukan Harry seperti murid yang lainnya—setidaknya itulah yang Neville berhasil curi-dengar.

Neville mendekati sang Professor dengan perlahan, memerhatikan bagaimana nyamannya Trevor di dalam pelukang sang _pemuda?_ pria. Professor Uzumaki tengah berdiri di bawah pohon rindang di pinggir danau, jubah hitam sependek pahanya bergoyang pelan karena angin, menampar pelan celananya yang berwarna jingga terang.

"Permisi, Professor, s-saya boleh mengambil Trevor?" Ia meminta dengan hormat singkat.

Sesaat Neville bisa melihat kekecewaan melesat pada wajah sang _pemuda?_ pria, sebelum ekspresinya berubah hangat dan Professor Uzumaki menyodorkan Trevor dengan senyuman penuh gigi.

"Baiklah! Ini katakmu, _Neviru-san_." Ujarnya.

Neville mengambil Trevor dari tangan sang Professor dengan ketelatenan yang ia juga aplikasikan dalam kelas Herbologi. Ia mengabaikan aksen dan pelafalan namanya yang tak sempurna, semua karena ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa di sekitar sang _pemuda?_ pria. Ia hampir melontarkan pamitnya ketika Professor Uzumaki tiba-tiba berceletuk.

"Ia katak yang santun,"

Sang _pemuda?_ pria tersenyum memandang Trevor, kemudian menaruh perhatian pada Neville.

"Hanya tidak suka kandang, tapi ia sayang mu, _Neviru-san_."

Neville tidak bisa menahan tawa kecil yang ditimbulkan akibat mendengar kesalahan berbicara sang _pemuda?_ pria. Kemudian ia berhenti dengan cepat ketika ia sadar ia menertawai seorang Professor.

"Tata bahasaku salah ya?" Ujarnya sambil menyengir seakan tidak terpengaruh tawa Neville.

Ia mengangguk, menggigit isi pipinya. Neville baru sadar Profesor Uzumaki menunggunya untuk koreksi bahasa ketika sang pemuda? pria hanya diam menatapnya dengan ekspresi ekspektan. Mungkin sang Professor terbiasa dengan koreksi Hermione, yang sering membantunya, sehingga mengekspektasi murid lain akan melakukan hal yang sama.

"Umm, seharusnya 'kamu'," ujar Neville cepat.

Spontan, ekspresi sang Professor berubah cerah, memberikan senyuman terlebarnya pada Neville.

"Anu, terima kasih banyak, _Neviru-san_!"

* * *

Atas permintaan Dumbledore, Hermione tidak melakukan riset terhadap kehadiran Professor Uzumaki.

"Sebagian hal tidak dimaksudkan untuk diketahui, Ms. Granger. Dan dengan sangat berduka, saya melarang anda untuk mencari tahu apapun yang berkaitan dengan dan tentang Professor Uzumaki, kecuali ia memberikan informasi secara langsung kepada mu."

Bukan berarti Hermione tidak berusaha melengkapi rasa penasaran yang ditimbulkan oleh Professor muda dari luar benua itu.

Pada suatu kesempatan, Professor Uzumaki berhasil memberitahukannya tentang dari mana ia berasal; mendeskripsikan desa sebesar _metropolitan_ —namun itu sebuah desa. Pada kesempatan lain, Hermione hanya menangkap rumor-rumor yang beredar tentang Professor Uzumaki, dan berusaha mengkonfirmasinya.

Ia mencuri dengar Lavender dan Parvati bergosip bagaimana Professor Uzumaki pernah mengucapkan sesuatu tentang keluarga—terutama soal istri dan putranya.

Hermione tidak yakin dengan kebudayaan dari mana Professor Uzumaki berasal—tapi di suatu kesempatan ia berhasil mengkonfirmasi umur sang Professor; dan _delapan belas tahun_ masih termasuk umur terlalu muda untuk menikah dan berkeluarga, pandangan ini sama-sama dianut norma sosial muggle dan masyarakat penyihir.

Sayang ia tidak memiliki kesempatan untuk mendekati Professor Uzumaki lagi untuk mengkonfirmasi apa yang ia curi dengar, karena Natal datang dan menyambut Hogwarts.

Namun jawabannya datang pada libur Natal.

Kali itu tidak banyak murid yang tinggal di Hogwarts—hanya segelintir murid dari berbagai asrama, dirinya, Harry dan Weasley bersaudara. Staff pengajar pun tidak banyak berkurang.

Hermione setengah yakin Professor Uzumaki memanfaatkan waktu libur untuk kembali ke kampung halamannya; namun ternyata tidak.

Sang Professor duduk di meja staff pengajar pada pagi Natal—menggunakan yang Hermione bisa kenali sebagai Hakama dengan Haori yang secara praktikal menutupi dirinya seperti jubah penyihir biasa. Tipikal sang Professor yang terlihat sedikit obsesi dengan skema warna jingga, warna langit mentari terbenam itu menghiasi pakaiannya.

 _Get-up-_ nya tersebut terlihat sudah dimodifikasi dari Hakama tradisional Jepang—Hermione pernah bertanya-tanya jika Professor Uzumaki dari Jepang, kenapa sang Professor tidak terlihat oriental sama sekali? Pertanyaannya itu terlantar tak terjawab karena ia mengingat permintaan Dumbledore.

Terlalu tenggelam dalam pikirannya mungkin, Hermione baru tersadar, segelintir orang dalam aula utama sudah menoleh ke arah pintu raksasa.

Berdiri di sana Professor Dumbledore, dengan sesosok wanita berambut segelap malam yang panjang mencapai atas paha—menggenggam tangan kecil seorang balita dengan rambut pirang vibran, persis dengan—

Professor Uzumaki berdiri dari bangkunya, piringnya baru setengah kosong.

" _Hinata-chan_?"

Sang wanita berambut segelap malam melambai pelan, terlihat malu-malu.

Bagi para saksi saat itu, mereka hanya akan bisa mendeskripsikan _kilatan kuning_ yang bergerak dalam sepersekian detik dari meja staff hingga pintu raksasa aula utama.

Lalu, Professor Uzumaki memeluk erat balita berambut pirang vibran dalam dekapannya.

Professor Dumbledore harus berdeham beberapa menit untuk mengalihkan mata orang-orang dalam aula tersebut untuk tidak memandangi Professor Uzumaki yang tengah mencium wanita dengan rambut segelap malam di hadapannya.

* * *

"Apakah Professor Uzumaki itu seorang _werewolf, Ma'am_?"

Harry bersyukur pertanyaan tersebut tidak keluar dari mulutnya, karena sekian detik pertanyaan itu terlontar, ia baru sadar hal tersebut terdengar konyol dan tidak masuk akal.

Pada pergantian semester, Professor Naruto Uzumaki digantikan oleh Professor Hinata Hyuuga-Uzumaki. Sang Professor memilih untuk disebutkan nama depannya saja, atau keluarga suami-nya saja. Terdengar membingungkan ketika keduanya dipanggil dengan penghormatan yang sama.

Pertemuan pertama itu Professor Hyuuga-Uzumaki memperkenalkan dirinya sebagai Professor pengganti sementara, hingga Professor Uzumaki kembali siap mengajar. Pertanyaan tentang benarkah Professor Uzumaki itu seorang werewolf dibantah sang Professor—lihat kan? Amat membingungkan. Namun para murid tidak terbiasa memanggil Professor dengan nama depan sehingga mereka menolak memanggil Professor _Uzumaki_ sebagai Professor _Hinata_.

Lagi, jika dipikir-pikir, Professor Uzumaki—bukan yang di hadapannya—tidak pernah melewati satu pun kelas. Jadi jelas pertanyaan tersebut adalah pertanyaan bodoh, dan Harry menolak terlihat konyol di depan Professor penuh anggun di hadapannya itu.

Professor Uzumaki tidak terlihat seperti seorang ibu—jauh dari pada fakta yang ada—ia terlihat seumuran dengannya. Dengan pakaian yang masih dalam satu lini fashion yang sama dengan suaminya, Professor Uzumaki bisa membuat penggunaan celana biru donker dan jubah pendek terlihat berkelas dan anggun.

Ia tahu Hermione dengan kesal meredam rasa jengkel pada anak lelaki di kelas saat itu—yang tidak berusaha menutupi tatapan mereka yang terus mengikuti kemanapun Professor Uzumaki pergi hingga taraf tidak sopan—Hermione duduk memerhatikan sang Professor menjelaskan konsep Chakra sebagai pusat hidup mahluk dengan sihir lebih mendetail dari apa yang telah diajarkan sebelumnya.

Terdapat perbedaan kontras Professor Uzumaki dengan suaminya dalam metode pengajaran. Sang suami menjelaskan dengan singkat dan dengan Bahasa Inggris yang masih di bawah batas cukup, tidak memberikan pengertian mumpuni pada materi yang diajarkan. Professor Uzumaki, pada sisi yang lain, ternyata, berbahasa Inggris dengan lancar, dan dapat menjelaskan secara mendetail—Hermione terlihat tidak bisa lepas dari buku catatannya begitu sang Professor berbicara, dan Ron—sang pemuda duduk lebih tegak dari biasanya. Harry menebak sobatnya itu hanya berlagak untuk kesan lebih keren. Apakah Ron tidak ingat Professor Uzumaki sudah menikah?

Menjelaskan bagaimana pusat hidup mahluk dengan sihir menyalurkan sihir mereka, sang Professor mengeluarkan tongkat sihirnya.

"Intisari taring naga _Mizuchi_ , kayu pohon _Kaya_ , dua puluh delapan dan setengah senti." Ujar sang Professor. Lalu ia mengarahkan tongkatnya ke langit-langit ruangan kelas.

"Gulungan chakra yang mengalir dalam tubuh kalian membutuhkan medium—berbagai macam medium digunakan oleh mahluk sihir, contohnya seperti penyihir, menggunakan tongkat sihir yang membantu mengkonversi chakra mentah menjadi energi sihir."

Ia menggumamkan sesuatu yang terdengar seperti " _Suiton: Aqua no ryuu_ " dan air terpancur dari ujung tongkatnya; membentuk naga panjang. Sebelum ia menyambat udara dan sihirnya menghilang—tongkatnya pun tak terlihat di genggamannya lagi.

Semua mata murid terpana. Sang Professor sekilas terlihat tidak nyaman ditonton begitu lekat oleh banyak mata.

"Anu... Ada yang bisa memberikan satu contoh medium yang digunakan mahluk sihir lain?"

Di sebelahnya, Hermione dengan ragu mengacungkan tangan, namun Professor Uzumaki memanggilnya.

"Ya, Hermione?"

"Um, Goblin tidak menggunakan tongkat sihir, mereka biasa menggunakan tangan, saya tidak yakin medium mereka apa,"

"Ah." Ujar sang Professor sesaat sebelum tersenyum.

"Goblin merupakan mahluk sihir yang pusat energi hidupnya lebih mudah dikonversikan, sehingga mereka dengan mudah menggunakan ujung jari mereka untuk menyalurkan sihir. Ini mungkin dikarenakan semenjak kecil goblin telah dilatih menggunakan sihir."

Professor Uzumaki kemudian mengepalkan kedua tangannya di sisi tubuh, seperti kuda-kuda bela diri yang pernah Harry liat di televisi, lengkap dengan posisi kaki yang menopang tubuh dengan sempurna.

" _Juho Shoshiken!_ "

Dua kepalan tangan sang Professor mulai memancarkan sesuatu yang terlihat seperti api—api konstan, mengalir berputar, namun lebih padat dari air, dan berwarna violet muda. Cahaya tersebut, seperti energi membalut kepalang tangan Professor Uzumaki, mengambil bentuk kepala singa jantan.

Beberapa murid di kelas terlihat mencondongkan kepala mereka lebih ke depan. Untungnya Harry tidak perlu memblokir wajah Malfoy—kelas itu hanya perpaduan Ravenclaw dan Griffyndor.

"Penyihir pun dapat melakukan hal yang sama—" ia mengangkat satu kepalan tangannya "—namun untuk melakukan hal ini, butuh pelatihan dan penggunaan sihir secara langsung semenjak kecil, tubuh dibiasakan untuk melakukan konversi chakra mentah menjadi energi."

"Jadi tidak mungkin untuk dilakukan pada umur sekita?" Celetuk salah satu murid dari Ravenclaw.

Professor Uzumaki terdiam seperti mempertimbangkan jawabannya.

"Bukannya tidak mungkin untuk mulai dari sekarang, tapi karena tubuh kalian tidak terbiasa, pengkonversian mungkin menyakitkan, sehingga tubuh kalian harus melakukan pemulihan dua kali—pemulihan biasa dan pemulihan bagian dalam tubuh yang terkena efek pemaksaan konversi."

Professor Uzumaki menurunkan tangannya, perlahan, energi yang menyelimuti kepalannya menghilang. Wanita berambut segelap malam itu menghela nafas sebelum melanjutkan, "kalian tahu aturan sihir di luar sekolah?"

Hampir seluruh murid di kelas mengangguk. Harry terbawa ke masa lalu sesaat, ia berhasil menggembungkan bibi Marge dalam amarahnya dan menggunakan Patronus tahun lalu.

"Aturan itu dibuat untuk menghindari kecelakaan dalam menggunakan sihir yang tidak dikontrol. Sistem penggunaan sihir di Britania amat dibatasi demi privasi mahluk sihir, sehingga penggunaan dibawah umur tidak terlalu dianjurkan. Karena menggunakan sihir butuh tanggung jawab tinggi. Energi sihir cukup besar dan jika disalahgunakan dapat menimbulkan permasalahan dan berbahaya."

"Kalian mungkin bertanya-tanya apa hubungannya dengan pelatihan untuk menggunakan sihir secara langsung dengan tubuh sebagai medium?"

Beberapa mengangguk.

"Karena kekuatan sihir yang mempunyai potensi bahaya itu, maka tidak dianjurkan melatih konversi agar tubuh menjadi medium pada umur kalian—tidak hanya berbahaya bagi orang lain, tapi juga diri sendiri."

Harry terbelalak menyadari sesuatu yang kemudian diungkapkan tanpa ragu oleh sang Professor.

"Sihir dalam tubuh kalian, pusat hidup kalian, bisa juga menjadi asal akhir dari hidup kalian."

 **End?**

* * *

 **End Notes:** Hngggh. Sesungguhnya fic ini hanya diniatkan untuk berputar pada Neville dan Naruto—membentuk paralel bagaimana mereka mirip dan potensi masing-masing _hero_. Kemudian pada esok paginya cerita ini berubah melewati batas yang telah saya tetapkan—rumor tentang Naruto di Hogwarts tidak lagi berputar, tapi menjadi nyata, lalu Hinata masuk ke dalam fic bersama Hermione dan Harry. Terus saya dapat motivasi bikin karya—akhirnya saya bikin cover fic ini. Jika anda bertanya-tanya bagaimana rupa Naruto di Hogwarts, saya menggambarkan _outfit_ -nya di cover.

 **Fic ini menggantung karena sesungguhnya ini hanya _brain-fart_. Tidak ada maksud untuk dilanjutkan. Hanya pemaparan konsep yang saya pikirkan. ** Jika anda punya ide, mungkin bisa memberi tahu saya agar saya kembangkan dan saya post di cerita ini.

 **Jangan lupa berikan review untuk meningkatkan kualitas fic yang anda baca, review dapat memberikan semangat pada sang penulis—asalkan bukan menjelek-jelekkan.**


End file.
